


Awe

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Dwalin loses Kíli, oops.





	Awe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktime/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for ktime427’s “3. [puppy] Kili/Dwalin” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/163120603835/prompt-list-4).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or The Silmarillion or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He had one job. Only _one_ job, albeit self-imposed. And he failed it. He turned his back for a single second, eyeing the long handle of an axe in one of the grimy Laketown shops, and that was all it took for the dwarf at his side to disappear. He should’ve known. He should’ve insisted Fíli join them—at least when those two are together, they’re easier to spot. But a single, particularly small dwarf with a figure soft enough to almost be a Man’s could fit in anywhere. And Dwalin goes ballistic trying to find him. 

Down one street after another, Dwalin frantically searches for the young prince he’s lost—he can’t return without Kíli, and not just because Thorin would never forgive him. He wouldn’t forgive himself. Kíli’s old enough to be out, yes, but he’s still too young to be completely alone in a foreign city, let alone one full of Men. Dwalin doesn’t bother yelling out Kíli’s name as he runs, because he doesn’t want to call attention to the fact that his prince is helplessly lost. Surely _some_ of these ragged people have figured out just how valuable Thorin and his nephews are. And Kíli would be all too easy to grab, to toss over one shoulder and spirit away.

Dwalin stumbles down another side street, nearly skidding off the edge in his haste. The hobbled wooden trails are too icy for such speed, but Dwalin doesn’t dare slow down. Kíli could be anywhere. He’s got long, lithe legs—for a dwarf—and knows damn well how to use them. He’s mischievous and coy and just the worst sort of person to lose, and for all Dwalin knows, he’s off seducing the locals, hidden now in a bedroom Dwalin will never find—and Dwalin has to shut his mind down from that thought simply because it’s too disturbing. It would be better if Kíli didn’t know how damn _pretty_ he was. Then maybe he wouldn’t be so incorrigible and difficult and somehow far too cute to ever truly be angry with—

Dwalin knocks into a wall and darts down an alley, wracking his mind for where else there is to go—he should go back and get the other dwarves, organize a search, but he’s always loved Kíli most, and Kíli’s his responsibility, and—

And Kíli’s at the end of the long alley, sitting on a shallow peer, turned half away from Dwalin.

Dwalin doesn’t slow for a second. He runs straight to the edge, lumbering along and daring the walkway to give out beneath him. The Men that see him give disapproving glares and slink away from him, which is probably a smart choice. His temper isn’t at all soothed by his discovery. He has half a mind to yell Kíli’s head off, and he stocks around, the fury rising in his throat.

But it wavers slightly when Dwalin sees what had Kíli so distracted. A fluffy, white puppy is sitting in his lap, tiny paws pressed against Kíli’s chest, tail wagging happily as Kíli laughs and pets it behind its ears. It gives a happy wail and barks, nuzzling into Kíli’s hand, and Kíli coos at it and presses a kiss against its forehead. 

Dwalin’s heart constricts. After all his panicking, it’s too... _adorable_... to take. He’s always had a weakness for that sort of thing, no mater how hard he’s tried to hide it. Maybe that’s why Kíli shines so brightly to him. He wishes he could look away.

But he’s not strong enough for that. He stares at the scene for several useless seconds, drinking in the beauty of Kíli’s face as the puppy licks it. Dwalin’s not sure he’s ever seen a being so _pure_.

Then Kíli turns away from the puppy’s tongue, and he finally spots Dwalin. He lights up in a guilty grin, mumbling sheepishly, “Hey...” Clearly, he knows he shouldn’t have run off. But Dwalin can see why he did.

Dwalin mutters stiffly, “It’s fine,” even though it isn’t. And he sits down to signal that he isn’t going anywhere, not yet, though he refuses to go and pet the damn thing. Kíli grins broadly, knowingly, and returns to his new friend.


End file.
